


The Twenty Feet High Club

by ilene



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Mile High Club, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Voyeurism, powers, sex in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilene/pseuds/ilene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the powers given to the demigods need to be used in different ways than just monster fighting. And sometimes maybe they need to be left to just monster fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twenty Feet High Club

"No. Absolutely not."

"But babe," Jason whined. "Please? Just try it once, and then I'll never bring it up again I swear." 

Piper rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch. "You might not bring it up again, but you'll still whine and mope around here until you get your way. Why do you want to do this so badly anyway? Are you making some weird bet with Percy, again?" She kept her eyes staring straight ahead at the tv while she talked and Jason started moving towards the empty spot on the couch next to her from where he was leaning on the arm before. He sat--more like plopped--down beside her and draped his arm around her while Piper continued to avidly watch some survival show (and most importantly, ignoring him).

"No, it's not a bet with Percy again. Well, I mean, we didn't bet anything, he mentioned using his powers for it and it made me curio--nevermind. My point is that we've kind of reached our limit of new things in the bedroom and I kind of want to try something new," Jason said and watched the colors from the tv dance on her face. "Besides, we have the best opportunity there is to join the mile high club and we haven't even attempted to try and exploit it. I know you're always up for trying something new, so I thought we could do this one." He stopped and smirked before leaning into her ear to whisper, "You can even be in charge if you want. I know how much you like that." He nibbled on her ear and was rewarded with Piper slightly shifting into his side to get closer. Her face showed no expression though and she continued to keep her eyes glued to the tv. A silence fell while Jason stared at her to wait for a response and Piper continued to watch someone trying to scrounge around for berries in the woods. 

A few minutes later when a commercial for some car came up, Piper finally glanced at him. "We can try it once," she said. Jason's eyes lit up and he was about so speak before she held up a hand to stop him. "But the rules are that I'm in charge and we stop at the height I say we do. And one last thing..." He nodded eagerly and Piper leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Don't interrupt my show again."

_________________________________________________________

The sky above them was a clear light blue and the grass stretched on for hours without a person in sight around them. Piper glanced around at the area while Jason stood in front her almost trembling in his clothes. 

"We should um probably take our clothes off before we set off," Jason said nervously and a light pink tinted his cheeks. "So that we don't, you know, have the fumble around up there to try and um-"

"I get it, Jason." Piper looked around just once last time before meeting his eyes. "Why are you so nervous? We've had sex at least 150 times by now. Our parts don't change as we get up in the air."

Jason slowly fumbled out of his shoes before looking back at her. "I know, I know. I just don't want to get up and then something go wrong because my powers don't want to cooperate or dad get mad at me for doing that stuff in his domain." A pair of hawks circled above them slowly, as if they knew what was about to transpire below them. The faint buzz of a nearby bee was heard and the slight breeze on the open plain blew the grass slightly in the wind. 

Piper smiled softly and stepped closer to him to grab his hand. "Nothing is going to happen up there. You are the master of your powers by now. I've flown with you countless times and you haven't dropped me yet. You'be been flying for years now; I think that you've got it down pat."

He gave her a shaky smile. "Wow you're starting to sound like you actually wanted to do this in the first place." He took a deep breath before taking off his shirt and throwing it to the ground while Piper slowly dragged her eyes up and down his chest, reminding him of a cat ready to pounce on its prey. 

"I won't lie and say that I haven't thought about this idea before, but there is definitely a certain thrill in this," she said before confidently taking off her tank top. The sun hit her bare torso in a delightfully warm way and she could feel electric blue eyes taking the sight of her in even if she wasn't looking right back at them. A short pause settled between them before both of them reach down to take off their shorts at once, leaving them both in nothing more than a pair of boxers and panties. They were about a foot apart and both were blushing slightly--whether from the close proximity or the knowledge of what they were about to do, neither knew. 

"So."

"So."

An awkward block settled between them where neither knew what to do. Two almost-naked 21 year olds standing in front of the other in the height of the afternoon in the middle of an empty grassy field was not exactly something that happened every day, but Jason and Piper were no ordinary couple either.  
The silence went on for a full minute before Piper eventually gave in with a huff and a "fuck it" and reached in front of her to pull his boxers off. Jason took his hint and hooked his thumbs in her underwear to pull them down at the same time and the couple was on the other in a second. Hands and lips roamed everywhere where skin was available and neither took any more restraints. Tongues and teeth flicked out to suck bruises in the other and fingernails dug in to leave marks in their wake. 

Eventually, Piper hooked one leg and then the other around Jason's waist, brings a secure grip around him and wrapping her arms tight around his neck while he sucked kisses into her collarbone. She settled herself down to where she knew she had to be on his groin and got into a somewhat comfortable position while he wrapped his arms under her ass for support. "Okay, go up now. Slowly," she said.  
Jason tried to concentrate (as much as someone can with a beautiful woman wrapped around him and ready to go at it) and felt the pulling from the air around him as he slowly levitated him and his fiancée into the air. He rose them higher and higher until they were about two stories up when Piper huffed out a little "Stop."

He stopped focusing on the air pulling around him and tried to focus on her face, which dropped them a couple of feet down before he thought to stop them again before they fell. Piper hid her head in his neck and she was clinging on for dear life while Jason could feel her soft breaths on his shoulder. He put his concentration back to rising them a few feet higher before he stopped back to where he was a couple of seconds ago. 

"I told you before, we don't have to do this. This is potentially a very dangerous move and I can't believe you agreed to it anyway because this is by far the stupidest thing I've ever thought of," Jason whispered in her ear. He hoisted her up a but more on his waist so she was slotted on his hipbones and he let out a small groan when she rubbed against him.

"No, no, we're already here. Might as well get on with it," Piper said as she slowly brought he head out of his neck and separated their chests a little for easier movement. "I know you're hard and want to try this, so we'll try it. But you're going to have to do most of the work here because I can't exactly move much without falling."

If he wasn't already blushing a bright red, Jason would have blushed again. "I can manage that. I must say though," he said as he shifted her to be right on top of his dick, "this is the most I've ever had to focus on my powers."

Piper let out a tiny huff as his head entered her. "I apologize for being such a distraction, Superman," she said and sunk a bit further down on him and bit her lip. When she went further down, however, his powers sputtered and they fell diagonally downwards again, a bit more than last time, before he stopped himself about 9 feet from the ground. The sudden jarring sunk her even more downwards on his dick and she let out a moan from the sudden stretch and fear combined and in return Jason lost his control again as he fell until they stopped a foot off the ground. 

A strangled groan escaped him. "This is harder than I thought," he mumbled and gently lowered them down to the grass below them. Piper continued shifting, trying to find some type of stability and eventually gave up and just settled down to the hilt of his dick and let out a whine. 

"Yeah and so is your dick, which means we need to find a way for you to concentrate on both sex and flying at once. Can you fly upwards while you're horizontal? Maybe I can just ride you while you focus on levitating us," Piper suggested and placed a kiss on his shoulder. 

Jason groaned and pulled her closer to him then nodded his head. "Yeah, we can try that. Hold on tight okay, remember that I won't let you fall."

Both of their balance wobbled while Jason levitated them upwards a few feet but then started laying down awkwardly in the air until he was in a somewhat horizontal position. Piper loosened up a bit (in more ways than one) and she thought of balancing on him like a very unsure surfboard. His hands gripped her hips tightly and she leaned up a bit to rest her forearms on his chest and look down at him.  
"You sure you can hold us here?" she asked and brought herself off the dick all the way out. Then sank back into it again with a moan. 

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah I think I've got it. Just don't expect much work from me because I can't really move and gravity is b--oh, yes, do that again baby, please," he finished with a low moan. Piper snorted before swivelling herself on him again. 

A slow rhythm began between the two of Piper trying to pleasure both of them while hanging on for dear life. Jason moved his gripping hands to where her hips met her waist and he never realized until now just how athletic she actually was. "You're a dream girl, Pipes. Beautiful, smart, strong, well balanced, and can ride a dick in midair like you'be done it a million times," Jason said and huffed out a low groan again. He tried moving his hips upwards into her but the movement and concentration shift threw them so Piper's weight went off balance and they flipped over so Piper's back faced the ground and his faced the sky. 

Luckily, she managed to cling herself to him quickly enough and he gripped her back tightly and flipped them back to their previous position, doing a complete 360° in the sky. 

"You owe me a full day of eating me out after this, Jason Grace!" Piper yelled as she tried to balance herself on him and his dick again. 

"I know, I know, I swear full slavery to you tomorrow if you want! Fuck, I'm sorry babe," he said and hung his head back, which just looked odd in his position in the sky. "You feel and look amazing right now if that counts for anything. You might as well be a love goddess of your own right."

Piper blushed lightly and went up on his dick again before sinking back down. "Shut up, Lightning Bolt, you can't get yourself out of this one. Tell me you're at least getting off on this because I don't know how much longer I can--ohhh--do this," she said. 

"Yeah this is tiring but trust me, I'm enjoying this. Just a--oh gods--just a little bit more," he said through pants. Their breathing became louder and Piper's movements increased speed a bit to draw Jason's orgasm out of him sooner rather than later. 

"Hon, do you think you could--ahhhh shit--pay the clit some attention and still hold on to me," Piper whined. Her hands stayed on his shoulders while her forearms rested on his chest and she felt him loosen one of his hand's grip on her waist.

"Yeah of course, let me just--," a low groan escaped him when she shifted her weight backwards to make some room for him. He wrapped his arm around her so she was still secure and took his other hand to reach and feel her clit, touching her so many times by now that he found it instantly. She let out a high pitched whine when he circled it once and her movements faltered for a beat before picking up even faster. 

"Yeah, right there babe, good," she moaned. Conversation stopped as the movements became faster, the breathing became louder, and the amount of moans and "oh gods" increased. Piper fell forwards and landed chest to chest with Jason when she felt both of their climaxes coming and about two pumps later, she was coming with a loud moan and Jason pulled her off of him to settle her more on his thighs than his groin. She moved one hand down to jerk him off four more times before he came too and Jason's abdomen was covered in white liquid from both parties and Piper saw a lot of it drip down through the air to the grass below them. The flying powers seemed to have reached their limit with his blissed out exhaustion and it took everything Jason had to lay them down on the grass 20 feet below them as gently as possible. Piper rolled off of him into the grass and took the first actual breath she thinks she's taken in the entire half an hour. 

Everything was silent aside from their breathing until Piper turned her head to him. "We aren't doing that again, no matter what curiosity Percy's ideas invoke."

"Yeah I know," Jason groaned and took her hand in his. "I think I'll stick to the mile high club on planes or flying ships only from now on where I don't have to focus on both flying and sex with a beautiful girl at the same time." He smiled softly at her and turned on his side so he could bring her closer. "Thank you, for at least trying it. Really." Jason leaned over and gave her forehead a kiss, and then another on her lips. 

Piper playfully grunted and moved in closer to him. "Don't be thanking me yet. You still promised to be my slave for the day tomorrow and don't you think I'll forget," she said through a smile and laughed lightly when he groaned in response. "I also think we have another problem."

He stared at her confused for a few moments but her eyes remained closed and against his chest. "And what's the problem?"

"Somebody stole our clothes."


End file.
